In current wireless communication standards, coded modulation is used to transmit information with high spectral efficiency over band-limited channels. Coded modulation is limited in that: 1) it has a small and fixed number of MCS levels; 2) for each MCS, a fixed code rate is used regardless of small-scale SNR change; and 3) modulation order higher than 64-QAM is not preferred.